Enemies Make the Best
by Kizsoi
Summary: Ariving at her new school, Avory immediately makes an enemy out of Draco Malfoy. But soon being enemies is just a cover for their fast developing secret relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing except the MC Avory. The rest belongs to JK Rowling._

_After the collapse of my last story, I decided to try something new. Hope you like it, this is just the first wee bit, if you like it there's more to come :) _

_Please comment. Constructive criticism welcome._

* * *

**Enemies Make the Best Lovers**

**_Chapter One_**

Avory gathered her belongings from the overhead compartment and set them down at her feet. There was an awful lot to carry; two trunks, a broom and a handbag. How was she supposed to get them all into the school? She was without help from her father, so she would have to drag them all the way on her own. Picking up a trunk in each hand she let out an unladylike grunt, and immediately dropped them again. _This isn't going to work._

Stretching her back Avory decided on a new tactic. Pulling out her new wand she tried to remember one of the few spells she was taught before coming here.

"Wingerdium... wingardium..."

_Shit_

One of the trunks levitated off the ground for a second, then dropped once again, only narrowly missing her toes.

"You alright? Looks like you're having a bit of bother."

The voice came from behind her, but Avory was loosing patience and so was too annoyed to turn around and see who had spoken.

"I'm just _fine_, thank you."

Re-trying her original tactic, Avory slung her handbag over one shoulder, stuck her broom under an arm and grabbed hold of one trunk in each of her hands.

_One, two three... pull!_

After mentally counting to three Avory yanked at the trunks. They didn't budge.

"What are you doing?" came the masculine voice from behind her.

"Oh, are you still here?" she asked rhetorically, and continued to yank on the trunk handles.

"Yes and seriously, what are you doing?"

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing? Trying to move my trunks."

"Why" came the voice again.

Was this boy stupid or something? Did he not realise that without her trunks, she would not have her clothes, her books, and would therefore not be able to live properly this year at school. Deciding to ignore him, Avory kept on trying, and failing, to move her trunks.

"Don't you realise that you leave your stuff on the train, and it gets delivered to your room for you?"

Now that stopped Avory in her tracks. "What?" she yelled, spinning round to face the boy. The voice belonged to an entertained, and very handsome looking blond. The grin on his face almost reached both ears.

"I said," the boy repeated, as if talking to an infant, "don't you realise that you leave your stuff on the train, and it gets delivered to your room for you?"

Maybe if the boy wasn't grinning at her like the Cheshire cat, then she wouldn't have snapped.

"Well does it _look_ like I know that? If I'd known that do you think I would have been wasting my time here trying to _move_ the trunks _myself_?"

She told herself that it had been a long day. The boy was clearly taunting her and deserved to be yelled at. She told herself that it wasn't _her_ fault that she made herself an enemy that day.

"And instead of standing there, watching me make a fool out of myself, did you not think to _tell_ me I was wasting me time?!"

Immediately the boy's face went sour.

"Well why didn't _you_ put two and two together when you saw everyone _else_ getting of the train _without_ their trunks?"

Avory just stood and stared at him.

"And next time when somebody's trying to help, why not thank them instead of yelling at them like it was all their fault that you were too stupid to pay attention"

And with that, the boy left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing except the MC Avory. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling._

_Thb sorry for the sloppyness. I haven't written for ages so just trying to ease myself back in there ;)_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Avory was left standing there in the middle of the compartment completely shocked. That guy was so rude! And it wasn't like he was really trying to help. He was just standing there, enjoying her making a fool of herself until she had snapped. Hmm, yes she did snap. Maybe it was a bit uncalled for. But that grin!

Pulling herself together, she dumped her luggage and departed the almost empty train, quickly followed the queue of students leading up to what appeared to be... self-pulling carriages?

"Whoah..."

"Yea, they really throw you the first time you see them. You get used to them though."

Avory turned to see a red-headed girl smiling at her.

"I'm Ginny," the girl said, still smiling. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Avory. First day," she replied smiling back, grateful for the friendly face.

"Come and ride with us. We don't bite, I promise," the girl said with a wink.

With that Avory boarded one of the carriages with the red-head Ginny and two other students; a blonde girl with raddishes for earings, and a tall boy carrying a toad, who introduced themselves as Luna and Neville. It turned out that both Ginny and Luna were in her year, while the boy was in the year above.

"So what's your story?" asked Luna.

"Well, where to begin? For the past 17 years I've been living with my Dad in Edinburgh. He's a 'muggle'," she said, using air quotes. "I never knew my mum. Don't even know whether or not she was a witch. Her sister, my Aunt, was though. She tried to teach me a few spells in preporation for me coming here," she smiled at the memory. "My magical talents didn't show when I was wee, like most other people's do. They only started showing over the past couple of months, so that's why I'm here now. It seems that I've got a lot of catching up to do."

"So your going straight into sixth year?"

"Yeah, apparently it's better if i'm in with people my own age, rather than with poeple five years younger than me. I'll be doing the sixth year work though, but with extra classes to catch me up."

"Sounds reasonable. If you ever need a hand, we can always help," said Neville, who blushed furiously.

"Thanks," Avory replied, smiling at the boy, who blushed even harder.

"So do you know what house you're in?"

"Griffindor. Professor McGonogall came to my house a couple of weeks ago. Does everyone else get sorted by a talking hat?"

Ginny, Luna and Neville all laughed. "Yes," they replied.

"Me and Neville are in Griffindor too. Luna is in Ravenclaw," said Ginny. "And don't worry, I think you're going to settle in just fine here."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Everything apart from the MC belongs to J.K. Rowling._

___Sorry it's so short. More to come soon I promise :)  
_

___

* * *

_**Chapter Three**

Over the next couple of weeks, Avory found herself settling in at Hogwarts. It even started to feel like home. She attended her normal classes plus her extra ones and managed to catch up with most of the basic work she had missed over the past few years relatively quickly and easily. And she had made friends too, mainly Ginny, Luna and Neville who she had met on the ride to the castle.

And she had even seen the blonde boy from the train a couple of times too, although they hadn't spoken. After properly arriving at the castle she had started to feel bad about snapping at the boy. Her nerves and frustration were not a good enough reason to act the way she had. For all she knew, he could have been a perfectly nice and friendly person. Yes, for all _she_ knew, which wasn't very much.

Avory had later confided in Ginny and Luna about what had happened. "What did you say he looked like?" asked Ginny.

"Well he was tall, blonde hair and with a Cheshire-cat-like grin."

Ginny and Luna exchanged glances before both mumbling "_Malfoy..._"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," said Luna. "The blonde hair, the grin... it can't be anyone else."

"Yep," agreed Ginny. "So don't feel bad at all. That git deserved what you gave him. If you hadn't snapped at him like that, he probably would have just taunted you about your luggage until the train left again. He's a Slytherin, and the biggest asshole in the castle"

"Oh, ok" she whispered. For some reason hearing this still didn't stop her from feeling bad. Maybe it was because Avory didn't quite get the house rivalry yet. Or maybe it was because she kept thinking of how gorgeous this Draco was, and how before she had snapped, it hadn't sounded like he was trying to taunt her at all.

...

Avory was in the library later that day doing some research for her history of magic essay when he came in. Although the library was almost empty, he approached her table and took a seat at the opposite end, pulling out some books and parchment and laying them on the table. He didn't say a word, so neither did Avory. She carried on with her work in silence while he prepared to get on with his.

It wasn't until about half an hour later that Draco spoke. "So you're not going to apologise then?"

Startled by his voice, and remembering what Ginny and Luna had said to her earlier, she responded with "And why _should_ I apologise?" It wasn't what she would usually say in a situation like this, but something was making her act different to how she usually would.

"Well," he said, "you were rather rude." All the while he spoke, he never lifted his eyes from the page he was reading.

"Well it wasn't as if you were being any help!" she shouted. Then, remembering where she was, she lowered her voice. "Maybe if you had said something useful and hadn't grinned the way you had when you could quite easily tell the situation I was in, I wouldn't have snapped at you like that."

At her last remark, he finally lifted his eyes from the page to look at her. They were the most curious shade of grey Avory had ever seen. They were almost silver.

He smiled what seemed like a genuine smile and said "Well then maybe we owe each other an apology. But since you are so unwilling to apologise, you won't be getting one in return." And with that, his smile turned into the same grin that he had given her on the train.

Avory sat rooted to her chair, rather shocked, while Draco gathered up his belongings. She still had her mouth open and a dazed look on her face even after he left.


End file.
